valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Imperial Weapons
Imperial Weapons are weapons used by actual Imperial units in the game. These weapons are not to be confused with their captured counterparts - marked by (g) - which can be equipped by the player's units. The main difference between these two types of weapons is they have different stats and usually have different model names. Overview 'Model Numbers' The model numbers are different between difficulty settings. In story Mode and Skirmish Mode on Easy or Normal, they are numbered 0-5; while Skirmish Mode on Hard or Ex Hard, they are numbered in the 90s. Imperial Rifles Circa 1935 Easy/Normal Mode= 'ZM Kar' Crafted by the Empire's top arms maker, Zechmeister (ZM Corp), this rifle is one of the factors that enabled the Imperial armies to sweep across Europa. Substantially lighter than conventional rifles, the ZM Kar greatly improved unit mobility and won the thanks of those forced to carry them on their march. Its distinctive axe shape earned it the nickname "Francisca" among its users. 'ZM Kar B' A literal extension of the ZM Kar, this model features a longer barrel and a higher muzzle velocity. Thanks to a shock-absorbing buffer added between the action and the barrel, the user experienced substantially less recoil, which in turn led to better accuracy. Further adjustments to the construction allowed for the use of specialized rounds as well. |-| Hard/Expert Mode= 'ZM Kar 9X' This is the improved model of the ZM Kar B for the use in Hard and Ex Hard Skirmish Modes. Models 94 and 95 have specialized effects, and the Model 96 has no specialized effects. Imperial Submachine Guns Circa 1935 Easy/Normal Mode= 'ZM MP' The ZM MP boasts a degree of refinement so high it was lauded as Zechmeister's ultimate masterpiece. Excelling in firepower, accuracy and portability, it represents the pinnacle of everything required of a machine gun. Further sweetening the deal is the high concentration of pressed parts, easily manufactured at low cost. With these guns in hand, Imperial forces crossed Europa unchecked by the Federation and other nations. 'ZM MP B' This remodeled ZM MP boasts a modified barrel allowing for the use of specialty rounds without any loss in performance. Its construction remains 90% true to the original, meaning that the existing pool of mass-produced MPs could be converted into their B-series cousins by swapping out a few simple parts. Despite being introduced relatively late in the war, this line of firearms saw a considerable amount of use in the field. |-| Hard/Expert Mode= 'ZM MP 9X' This is the improved model of the ZM MP B for the use in Hard and Ex Hard Skirmish Modes. Models 93, 94 and 95 have specialized effects, and the Model 96 has no specialized effects. Imperial Sniper Rifles Circa 1935 Easy/Normal Mode= 'ZM SG' The ZM SG based on an infantry gun carried by many of the Empire's soldiers during EW1, particularly noted for its firing accuracy. The SG also featured a Rudolf Co. variable small arms scope. Lauded for its accuracy and uncommonly shock-resistant barrel, it first saw use with the Empire's mountain ranger units. Though the ZM SG's design allowed for a bayonet to be affixed under the muzzle, there are very few instances of it being used during the Second Europan War. 'ZM SG B' This rifle's action was redesigned to enable the use of specialty rounds. In order to suppress the negative effect of recoil on firing accuracy, the front grip was outfitted with an adjustable counterweight allowing ours to manually alter the gun's center of balance. This line's increased complexity meant a rise in malfunction frequency, however, and both the quantity of units produced and the use it saw in actual combat were limited. |-| Hard/Expert Mode= 'ZM SG 9X' This is the improved model of the ZM SG B for the use in Hard and Ex Hard Skirmish Modes. Models 93, 94, and 95 have specialized effects, and the Model 96 has no specialized effects. Imperial Lances Circa 1935 Easy/Normal Mode= 'VB PL' This weapon could rightfully be called the grandfather of all anti-tank lances, developed by Von Bismark (VB) under the direction of founder Adolf von Bismark, a leader in explosives research. As the first major power to realize the tank's battle potential, the Empire was also active in developing the means for combating enemy tanks. The designation "PL" comes from the term "Panzer Lance." |-| Hard/Expert Mode= 'VB PL 9X' This is the improved model of the VB PL for the use in Hard and Ex Hard Skirmish Modes. Imperial Flamethrowers Circa 1935 Easy/Normal Mode= 'VB FW' This flamethrower attachment was created specifically to combat enemies hidden in trenches and concrete bunkers. Though flamethrowers did exist in EW1, they all took the form of back-mounted ragnite tanks. This form made long-term orientation difficult and required the user to stand, making them an easy target for enemy fire. Machine gun-mounted pressurized fuel cells alleviated these issues, allowing users to engage in normal firearm combat until a need for the flamethrower arose. 'VB FW B' The successor to the VB FW. Because of its comparatively simple construction, little about the attachment was changed. The greatest difference lay in the level of refinement in the ragnite atomizing unit and the purity of the fuel itself, which was modified to exhibit a stronger reaction to the igniting agent while simultaneously producing a noxious gas. |-| Hard/Expert Mode= 'VB FW 9X' This is the improved model of the VB FW B for the use in Hard and Ex Hard Skirmish Modes. Models 91, 92 and 93 have specialized effects. Imperial Grenades and Rifle Grenades Circa 1935 Easy/Normal Mode= 'VB WF' Similar in basic construction to those used elsewhere, this friction-fuse hand grenade is the official standard within the Imperial army. Though the time delay until detonation can be adjusted via the dial or screw on the side of the device, most users were hesitant to deviate from the timing that had been drilled into them in training. |-| Hard/Expert Mode= 'VB WF 9X' This is the improved model of the VB WF for the use in Hard and Ex Hard Skirmish Modes. Easy/Normal Mode= 'VB GGG' Developed in the Empire based on combat data from EW1, this widely used grenade launcher fit under the muzzles of most Imperial-issue rifles. Replacing the grenade's handle with a shell casing and launching it meant one less item for field units to carry, and they saw considerable use both against personnel and lightly armored vehicle targets. |-| Hard/Expert Mode= 'VB GGG 9X' This is the improved model of the VB GGG for the use in Hard and Ex Hard Skirmish Modes. Category:Weapons